


So You Think You Can Dance

by NEStar



Category: So You Think You Can Dance Routines, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Rey and Kylo get paired up in their quest to become America's next top dancer.





	1. Vegas and Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relying a lot on the reader having a little knowledge of the format of the show "So You Think You Can Dance". If this is totally incomprehensible, please let me know.
> 
> The dance that inspired this chapter's performance - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErrdR45gpz0

“It's the last day here in Las Vegas and that means one final chance for these dancers to impress our judges and earn a spot in the Top 20.

 

The Knights of Ren were a crowd favorite in LA, where their aerobatic choreography moved them all to the next round. However, Vegas was a tough challenge for the Knights, with four of the members being cut in the first round and three more falling in ball room and jazz.”

 

Only 23 year Kylo Ren has made it this far, being a surprise standout in the Broadway round.”

 

“ _Kylo, where did that character come from? You wowed me, you wowed everyone at this table. You came out at one point with a smile that was wider than Mary's.”_

 

“ _I, um... I did 8 months with Disney.”_

 

“ _Disney! What?!”_

 

“Now Kylo has once last chance to show off his range and convince the judges he deserves a spot in the Top 20.”

  

* * *

 

 

“Also earning a spot in the Top 20 are ballroom dancer Peter and our youngest dancer Rey, who celebrated her 18th birthday on the bus that brought her from Oklahoma to the Branson auditions.”  


_“I grew up in foster care. The families I've been with have been so supportive with my classes and buying me costumes, but I have to take on the next step by myself. This is really my only shot at getting into the dance world.”_

 

“Vegas was not kind to Rey, two rough performances on day three found her dancing for her life but she managed move Nigel to tears with her solo, and honestly – I think it gave her a little bit of magic because the rest of the week she was on fire.”

  

* * *

 

 

“Rey?”

 

“Present!”

 

The PA smiled, “That's great, but this isn't roll call. Cat just went in to start the intro with your partner, so lets head on over.” Rey stood up and took a deep breath before following the woman in the headset to a studio door.

 

“Wait just a second,” The PA said, holding one hand over the ear piece. “Okay, and... “ she turned the knob and gave a slight push so the door swung open giving Rey a glimpse into the room beyond. Standing in the center of the room was the host, Cat, and next to her was Kylo Ren.

 

“Oh my gosh, it's you!” Rey said as the PA gave her a little push to start her moving into the room.

 

“Do you two know each other?” Cat asked.

 

“No,” Kylo replied, “I mean, I saw your solo on the third night, but we never got a chance to dance together.”  
  
“Which I was kicking myself about when I saw your group number,” Rey said, “It was just gorgeous.”

 

“Thanks,” Kylo said and for a second Rey thought he was going to blush.

 

“Great!” said PA. “Now if I can just get you two standing just here,” she walked over and moved Rey to stand in front of Kylo, “and put your arm around her shoulders.” she said instructed. “Perfect. Have you got it framed, Frank?” The camera man nodded. “Okay, ready when you are, Cat.”  


“Well, now that we've got the introductions out of the way are you two ready to find out what your style is for this week?” Cat asked while handing Rey a folded card.  
  
“Open it,” mouthed the PA.

 

Rey opened and read out, “Hip Hop!”

 

“Oh, making it easy for you, Kylo.” Cat joked.

 

The PA was doing something with her hands that Rey guessed meant play along.

 

“Trying to get me up to speed will be hard enough for him.” she said wide smile.

 

“Nice line, Rey,” The PA said and then pushed a button on the side of her head set, “Intro done in studio 3, you can send up the choreographer.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo let out a frustrated growl. The damn zipper on this jump suit just wouldn't zip up.

 

“Hey, I've got the hats,” Rey said from behind him.

 

“It won't matter when you end up stuck inside my costume on that slide.”

 

“Let me try,” Rey said and shoved the knit hat at him.

 

Kylo pulled the hat on, making sure his ears were hidden away while Rey worked her magic on the zipper.

 

“There we go,” she finally said. “One zipper fixed, and that's going to be it for the night. Everything else will be go perfectly.”

 

“You are so optimistic,” Kylo said with a huff.

 

“Well, I've got to be, just to balance out your dark vibes. “Rey nudged him with her shoulder. “Mr. Grumpy.”

 

A voice came over the loud speaker, “Kylo and Rey, to the stage for “Don't Touch Me”. That's Kylo and Rey to the stage.”

 

“Ready to break out of jail?” Kylo asked.

 

“Let's do it.” Rey answered.

  

* * *

 

 

“We're safe! Oh my god, we made it!”

 

Kylo watched Rey bouncing through the hall to the dressing room. “Don't get to far ahead of yourself, we're going to have to do it again.”  
  
Rey spun around and just looked at him for a second before sticking out her tongue and blowing a big raspberry.

 

Kylo shook his head and sat down on a sofa. They were safe and all the adrenalin that had been keeping him going was now leaving in a rush. All he wanted to do was sleep but he and Rey still had to wait for the show to finish so they could film their package spot for the reveal of next week's dance style. Kylo closed his eyes and tried to relax.

 

A flash of light caused him to sit up. In the doorway Rey was giggling. “You look so cute when you sleep,” she said.

 

“Oh, you are going to delete that,” he said as he stood up.

 

“All dancers to the stage for style picks. All dancers, to the stage.”  
  
“Saved by the loud speaker!” Rey called out as she ran back into the hall.

 

Once it was their turn on stage they were directed to stand across from Cat, who was holding an oversized top hat.

 

“Take your pick,” Cat said.

 

Kylo held his breath while Rey reached into the bowl and opened the card. Quickly he glanced at it while a PA silently counted down, “3, 2, 1, go!”

 

“Broadway!” They said in unison.

 

 


	2. Week 2 and 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 dance - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSSiB5HxekA
> 
> Week 3 dance - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZ-1cq8ibwg

This dance was going to kill her. Last week had been bad enough with the handstand that turned into a flip onto Kylo's shoulders, but at least that had been on his back. This time the flip ended up with his face right in her... privet area.  
  
And now the costume.  
  
Rey just stared at it. Not even brave enough to take it off the hanger yet.  
  
“Hey, open up and tell me what you think,” Kylo yelled through the door.  
  
“Oh god,” Rey moaned softly, out loud she yelled, “Go away!”  
  
“Is that really any way to talk to your partner?” Kylo called back.  
  
“Ugh, fine! Come in. Whatever.”  
  
Kylo opened that door and kind of slide into the room, “Hi-a, hot stu- Why aren't you dressed?”  
  
Rey looked over at him, he was wearing a burgundy dress shirt with a dark gray pin striped pants and vest. A watch chain and hat set off the look.  
  
“Oh sure, you've got a hat while I get...” She made a flapping motion at the hanger.   
  
“What is that?” Kylo asked.  
  
“It's a butt pad made out of feathers,” she answered. “To match the feathers on my boobs.”  
  
Kylo blinked a few times before saying, “Do you want to wear my vest?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, we're going to go out there and kick butt,” Rey said. “I'm gonna do my handstand and you're gonna flip me and everything is going to be freaking awesome.”

 

Kylo looked down at her, “Is that our motto for this week, little miss sunshine?”  
  


“Freaking awesome!” Rey shouted.

 

“Freaking awesome,” Kylo repeated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Contemporary! Contemporary! We get to do, contemporary!”

 

Kylo turned in his spot in the front seat to watch Rey. She was always bright and bouncing but this morning she was extra bouncy, to the point of singing.

 

“With Mia Freaking Michaels!”  
  
“Do you even bother with coffee or do you just wake up like this?” Kylo asked.

 

“Aw, don't worry, Mr Grumpy,” Rey said, reaching up to ruffle his hair, “I'll help you with the big bad ballet dance.”  
  
The car came to a stop in front of the studio and Kylo slowly unfolded himself to get out, while Rey just bounced onto the sidewalk, yelling out a “Thanks!” to the driver.

 

They walked inside and ran through their regular set up of getting their mics and being introduced to the choreographer. It was when Mia was pulled away to film her package spot, leaving Rey and him to warm up, that Kylo finally got to drop his little bombshell.

 

“Hey Rey, did you know that I was 19 when I started dancing with the Knights of Ren?”

 

Rey looked mildly confused, “Um, no.”

 

Kylo held down the smile that wanted to spread over his face. “But you knew that I worked at Disney when I was 18, right?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” she said slowly, “you said something about that back in Vegas.”

 

“So if I danced for Disney at 18 but didn't start brake dancing until I was 19...”

 

“What are you trying to get at, Kylo?” Rey asked with a huff.

 

He moved away from the barre and smiled wide. Setting his feet in fifth position, he did a quick ronde de jamb into fourth and starting a triple pirouette into a series of Fouetté turns before finishing down onto one knee.

 

Rey just stared at him for a moment before saying,”What the actual heck, dude?”

 

“I started ballet when I was four, came up under a rather strict teacher, Master Snoke, who taught in the Russian style.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The light hearted moment of teasing quickly faded away once Mia explained the concept of the number to them, “This is about addiction. Kylo you are the addiction and Rey, you keep trying to break away.”

 

“Kylo,” she pointed at the center, “You start here. Very tall, proud look, with one arm out. You're just waiting because you know that she is going to come back.”  
Kylo nodded and took the pose she described.

 

“Great. Rey, you come in from the side, you just run in and as you come behind him, grab his waist and slide under his arm, right up next to him.”

 

For the next hour they worked hard, Mia putting so much importance on the angle of the head or what a foot was doing.

 

“Okay, let's run it through,” Mia called.

 

The music started and Kylo was focusing hard on keeping the all the little tweaks and notes Mia had given him. They were halfway through, right at the high point of the piece, and Rey stood with her left arm extend high. He grabbed her forearm and just held while she slowly crumpled, but instead of holding the moment she just fell in a heap to the floor. Kylo dropped right after her, reaching out to gently touch her back. She looked up and then threw herself into him, her arms wrapping around his torso and her face buried in his neck.

 

At the edge of the room Mia very quickly took control and quietly ordered the camera off and everyone out. She came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea and a wet washcloth, which she passed to Kylo.

 

As he gently wiped her face Rey stopped crying. She took the cloth and covered her whole face with it, using her finger tips to press into her eyes.

 

“I was five when I went into foster care.” Rey said.

 

Kylo held his breath and waited for her to go on.

 

“I barely remember my parents, but when they left me that day I must have run after them. We were dancing and suddenly it was like you were my mother, pushing me away again.”  
  


Kylo held her closer, “Do you want me to talk to Mia about changing that move?”  
  


She took the cloth off and studied his face for a moment, “No. I need to do this. Just...”  
  


“Yeah?”  
  


“Promise you keep holding me if I fall apart again?”  
  


“Always.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
